


listen to my heartbeat

by byunderella



Series: you should see yourself [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, im 2park trash someone join me, im so soft for woojin and jihoon so writing this almost killed me, mentions of daniel sungwoo samuel and daehwi, samhwi is mentioned, wanna one - Freeform, woojin is confused but jihoon is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byunderella/pseuds/byunderella
Summary: Jihoon invades Woojin's bed but ends up with more feelings than he knows what to do withside story/alternate ending toTexting with Broduce





	listen to my heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> 2park because they're cute join me in shipping it!
> 
> this is a side story/alternate ending to chapter 1 of my fic Texting with Broduce so you can read that too if you'd like  
> \- winkdeep is platonic in this fic  
> \- jihoon does not get (almost) pushed off the bed unlike in the group chat fic LOL
> 
>  
> 
> also note: the first half is in woojin's pov and the second half is in jihoon's

Woojin plops onto his top bunk after a long day of practice and a cold shower. Things were starting to get intense with the final stage coming up, and stress is at an all time high among the trainees. He closes his eyes for a moment, listening to Daniel and Seongwoo's hushed voices from underneath, discussing the future of the group.

It's bittersweet to think about it, he's amazed at how fast everything has gone by. In a few days all of it would come to an end, and whether it meant that he would be living with 10 of these people again, or back at home with his brand new music family, he's scared of what it means for the other friendships he's made. At the end of the day, despite the torturous practices and the anxious elimination days, he was given the chance to form a special bond with these people. And he's not sure if he's ready to let that go.

His thoughts are like this every night and it becomes harder for him to fall asleep because that just means another day is going to end.

Woojin is pulled away from his thoughts when he hears movement at the end of his bed.

"Hey, move over." Jihoon pops up from the stairs of Woojin's bunk bed and rolls over onto his back beside him. Woojin doesn't know what's happening or why Jihoon decides to invade his bed because its almost two in the morning and they're supposed to be sleeping.

"What are you doing?" Woojin questions the older, but Jihoon is suddenly lying on his shoulder and scrolling through his phone. Woojin moves his head to the side just before Jihoon's hair can attack his face.

The younger sighs but is too tired to make Jihoon move or get him to leave, so he pulls his bent arm out from under Jihoon's weight and snakes it around his waist. Jihoon tenses for a second before relaxing into him.

"Check your phone." Jihoon orders, and Woojin reaches out to the side with his free hand and picks up his phone curiously. He sees notifications from a new group chat that Jihoon adds him to.

He squints at the bright screen, attempting to read the most recent message from Jihoon.

 **angry jigglypuff** : anyways woojin is my best friend now

Woojin types 'whats happening' with one hand, and is impressed with himself for the lack of typos.

 **angry jigglypuff** : tell them that we're best friends

Woojin tries to respond but after the first message his hand starts to cramp up so he lifts his arm from Jihoon's waist and brings his other hand up to his phone, pulling Jihoon further into his embrace along with it. Jihoon adjusts his position to be more comfortable and Woojin is faced with a head of brown locks.

 **woojin** : i have no idea whats going on  
**woojin** : also would you get ur hair oUT OF MY FACE

Jihoon snickers under him but scoots further down enough for Woojin to rest his chin on his head.

Woojin checks the chat again and Jihoon has changed his name to _jihoon's bff_

"You're fighting with your best friend so now you're using me, huh?"

"People can have multiple best friends, Woojin." Jihoon states matter-of-factly. "Oh look, Samuel sent a video!"

Woojin tilts Jihoon's phone up to watch with him.

"You can't even see anything!" Woojin wants to laugh at the obvious pout in his voice, literally everything about Jihoon was cute. 

"What's it supposed to be?"

"He said he was trying to record Sungwoon's snoring with Daehwi." Jihoon raises the volume and Sungwoon's snoring fills the room as if he's actually in it. 

"Agh!" A voice in the video whisper yells and the snoring gets further. They hear a "Muel you idiot!" which Woojin assumes is Daehwi. 

Woojin comments on the chat that Sungwoon's snoring is worse than Daniel's sleep talking, only to regret it immediately after Daehwi decides to expose his own sleeping habits. He hears Jihoon laugh and bites his lip. 

"Do not. Talk about it." 

 

 

  
Woojin's voice drops low near his ear and Jihoon's breath hitches in his throat. He doesn't remember Woojin's voice being this deep. And then he remembers "sexy baby oh my lady" and has to force himself to get his head out of the danger zone that is Woojin on stage. 

Jihoon scoots back up so he doesn't have to deal with Woojin's voice right up against his ear, but then he realizes that his face is now way too close and this might be worse than before. He clears his throat and tries to bring himself back to reality. 

"Trying to dance to Get Ugly?" Jihoon starts, ignoring Woojin's previous dissatisfaction with the topic, "How did the floor feel when you kissed it?" 

Woojin rolls his eyes and gently bumps his head against Jihoon's. The action doesn't help Jihoon in the slightest because it was probably the cutest thing he's ever done and Jihoon doesn't need cute he needs help.

"To be fair it was the night before the performance, when I fell asleep in Youngmin and Donghyun's room, and I think that's some pretty dedicated practice." Jihoon smiles, noticing how adorable his Busan accent was. 

"That is true, you beat me for first place." Jihoon feels his heart swell up when Woojin smiles at his words. Even in the dark he can tell that there's still disbelief in Woojin's eyes when he brings it up. Jihoon frowns at that because Woojin is probably the best performer of the bunch, enough to capture hearts even when he's in the back, but Jihoon always has the feeling that he doesn't believe it. Woojin is the type of person who always reminds you of your talent but never acknowledges that he's amazing too.

So he tells him this out loud. 

"You deserved it, you know. You even got me watching your individual cam." The lights are dim but he can see Woojin's flushed cheeks. 

Woojin mumbles a thanks and shifts them so that his chin is resting on Jihoon's head again, arms wrapped tightly around him, "I'm probably going to fall asleep soon so if you don't want to be stuck here you can leave now."

Jihoon stays put in Woojin's arms, sending his last few messages to the group chat before tossing his phone to the side and falling back onto Woojin's chest, softly rising and falling with his breathing. 

"I can hear your heartbeat." Jihoon says without thinking, mentally slapping himself after it slips out because _nice going Jihoon now he's gonna get uncomfortable at the flirty connotation._

"What's it telling you?" Woojin questions, amused. 

Jihoon doesn't know what to say at first, but then he decides that he should be bold and go along with the teasing mood, "That I make you nervous."

"Well have you seen yourself?" Woojin murmurs, almost inaudibly that gears are turning in Jihoon's head in an attempt to figure out if he heard him correctly. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jihoon asks breathlessly, afraid that Woojin could feel his heart racing too. 

Woojin lets out a soft hum but doesn't say anything else. Jhioon thinks that this is probably the best and worst time for Woojin to fall asleep on him because he wants answers but he's also scared of hearing them. 

He doesn't know when he started to feel this way for Woojin but after of all the jokes and the 'i'm going to run away and you try to catch me' games, he can he never breathe easily around him anymore. 

Jihoon is stuck with more feelings than he knows what to do with, and it doesn't help that he doesn't have anyone to discuss them with. Jinyoung, as much as Jihoon loves him, is a terrible best friend who would probably blackmail him if he ever found out he had developed actual feelings for someone here. They would always put on a show of fake jealousy when either became too close to someone else, but when real feelings come into play, that is when Jinyoung slithers out to show his true skin. 

He spends the next five minutes trying to slow his heart rate down, taking in long breaths and softly exhaling. Woojin is probably completely knocked out by now so Jihoon wraps his arms around the younger's waist and joins him in his slumber. 

_You should see yourself, too._

**Author's Note:**

> how can you not cuddle with jihoon tbh he's the cutest
> 
> comments are appreciated (:  
> (follow me on twitter @winkscham)


End file.
